The Book of Obsessions
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: Chuck Bass, typical UES reject.Unloved by father and peers. That's until he discovers something full of secrets and intrigue which leads to a journey of finding the girl who begins to possess his thoughts. Not only must he find her, but love too. AU idea
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**  
IDEA ALERT!!!**

**I had given this to an author but she has given up on writing Chuck/Blair fics after losing her muse for the couple, so this idea is back up for grabs. This is a first chapter which I have written just to give you the jist of what the story is about. There is a short prologue at the bottom....It is very AU and it's mainly Chuck's POV. The timeline's may not be accurate at the moment.**

**This is just quite a badly written chapter that I haven't given much attention to, I just couldn't really go into it because I know it's not going to get used, I just wanted to portray the idea...I really hope you like it and someone agrees to pick it up and write it, it's not as far-fetched as my other ideas, it's actually quite nice.  
**

* * *

Chuck Bass, heir to the Bass fortune stumbled into his suite at the Palace hotel completely inebriated. His father, Bartholomew Bass, had just made headlines by marrying Lillian Van Der Woodsen, multi-divorcee and mother to two children, one of whom happened to be in his grade at school, Serena and the other was her younger brother Eric.  
To say he enjoyed his father's wedding would be an understatement; it was simply full of single gorgeous woman who were just aching to be violated, although they didn't really have to be single to get Chuck's attention.

It was almost midnight and after spending most of the evening ignoring his new family and instead frisking the Upper East Side female population (well the ones who attended the wedding reception), he had decided to retire to his suite, alone.

It was moments after he had landed in his bed when he received a threatening phone call from his step-sister telling him that the rest of the Van Der Bass clan had moved in upstairs (the luxury penthouse suite) and that his father was expecting Chuck to be there.  
He simply told her he was already asleep and his father would have to wait for his son to join in and play happy families.

Serena told him she had expected nothing less from him and shouldn't have bothered calling him in the first place, it's not like he actually cared about anyone but himself.  
He hung up on her and threw his phone off the bed before removing his jacket and pants and falling to the bed once more. He hated his life right now. Well actually he hated it most of the time, but right now it was worse than ever. He could handle living alone with his father because his father was never around so they never got in each others ways. No matter how much trouble Chuck caused in an attempt to get his fathers attention, Bart simply didn't notice his son. Failing assignments, getting in to fights, insulting the headmistress, getting suspended from school, getting cautioned by the police for possession of drugs, being found drunk of his ass in dangerous places, getting arrested and having to be bailed out, none of it really warranted any attention from his father, just a quick phone call to express how disappointed and embarrassed he was about his son's latest scandal.

But now, getting married, it just fucked things up, royally. His father actually pretended to care, for Lily's sake obviously. He had to prove to her that he was a doting, caring father and that he cared about his son and would care about her two children too. It was all lies of course, all for show. Chuck knew all the invites to family dinners before the wedding was also just for show, the two Bass men had never shared a meal before, not until the Van Der Woodsens, Bart had always been a working man, no time for Chuck.

So getting them all to live under one roof, getting Chuck to live with them, it was all bullshit as far as Chuck was concerned, his father didn't give a fuck about him and would never want him around, which is why he had always had his own suite at the Palace (courtesy of his father), because it just made their lives easier. Bart gave Chuck his own suite to simply keep him out of his way, give him a place to do what ever he wanted to do, away from their previous home. But now they were all living together and Bart actually expected him to turn up and be a part of the family. Chuck wished he could just tell them to fuck off, but deep down he knew he would never be able to refuse his father. He loved his father, even though he would never admit it out loud, but he really did and all he'd ever wanted was his father to at least show that he cared.

Deep down inside Chuck hoped that maybe this new family arrangement might actually open his father's heart to him and maybe he would start making more of an effort to be a proper father. Truth is, Chuck knew all about the new living arrangements but had only been told by Lilly, his father had mentioned it in passing whilst everyone was around but he hadn't once taken Chuck aside and told him that they would all be living together and that Chuck would have his own room in the new suite.

So he had been hoping all day, all week, that his father would talk to him specifically about moving in and actually get Chuck to come with them. However that didn't happen, after the wedding reception Bart and Lily had excused themselves from the family and Chuck had just gone of to mingle (with women), after that he hadn't heard from his father so he had just got laid and returned to his suite when his step-sister was kind enough to tell him his father expected him home; don't shoot the messenger.

There was no way he was joined them tonight, he would just wait a few days, maybe after his father returned from his honeymoon next week. That would definitely be effective, if his father and Lily retuned to a home sans Chuck, they would wonder where he was and Bart would definitely call him and order him upstairs.

***

A week later that is exactly what happened.

"But I prefer my suite here," he tried to argue as his father walked past him into Chuck's suite, dressed impeccably as always, much like Chuck.  
"I think you'll find I have made certain alterations to our living arrangements and Lily and I expect you to live with us, for good," his father stated plainly, Chuck scoffed.  
"You mean just Lily?" he muttered snidely, knowing just how to anger his father.  
Today however, Bart was in a chipper mood, probably after an eventful honeymoon, "actually both of us, now stop being so immature and pack your things you're coming upstairs, you can keep the suite on the side," his father suggested in compromise.  
Chuck smirked at his father, "if I recall correctly, it's you who likes to keep things...on the side," he said suggestively, referring to his fathers habits with women, even though it made him a hypocrite.  
"Enough of you snide humour and pack, or you could just come up, I'll have someone bring up your things, the other's are waiting," his father said sternly before walking past his son and looking back to make sure his son knew he was meant to follow.

Chuck looked around his suite briefly before looking back after his father, he shook his head in defeat but his eyes held a certain glint to them, maybe he was a little glad that his father had made a trip to visit him. He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard his fathers voice booming from the hallway, he left his suite quickly and followed Bart to the elevator.

***

It was late in the night after a quite, uneventful family dinner when all of his belongings had been put away in his new room. His clothes had been carefully organised in his large walk in closet, his bed made accordingly to his taste, all other bots and bobs in their place. His room wasn't too bad, it was bigger than any of his previous bedrooms and it was quite a distance from any of the other rooms in the house, the closest room to him was Serena's which was on the other side of their short hall, a safe distance nevertheless.

He walked around the four poster bed and touched the silk sheets before picking up a pillow and testing it's softness.  
He walked to his large window and noticed there was a balcony, he didn't go out but he memorised the view of the city. He could see the tall sky scrapers and saw how the suite was quite high up, it was a long way down to the ground. If anyone fell off they'd be six feet under from the impact, figuratively speaking and literally.

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his stash of pot, hoping it would relax him tonight. Lighting up and taking a long drag to calm himself, he moved away from the window and walked to a chaise longue which sat opposite his bed. He sprawled himself across it and remembered that he had school in two days time. The holiday was over and he'd have to return to the headache that was senior year, his grades weren't as bad as they used to be (mainly because he was paying people to do his work) but he kind of had no choice, he would need to get into college if he wanted to get into his father's good books and be let anywhere near the family business in the near future.

His (only) friend, Daniel Humphrey, was trying to get into Yale so Chuck had decided he would tag along. They hadn't really been close friends but they hung out most of the time at school over the past year. Their friendship started after Dan had asked Chuck for an interview for an article he was doing about Bass Industries, it had been useful for Chuck in having an excuse to talk to his father, about the business and Bart had seemed impressed with Chuck's interest. Everything had gone well and Dan had even helped Chuck with an assignment which had gotten Chuck his first ever A grade, Bart was impressed for like a whole day.

Ever since then, Dan and Chuck would hang out at school here and there. Dan was from Brooklyn and wasn't exactly the kind of guy Chuck would usually associate with, Chuck was rich and Dan was poor and a loser, but Chuck somehow managed to overlook that eventually because it seemed as though Dan didn't judge him the way everyone else in his life did. For once Chuck had someone to talk to about stuff that was intellectual and things that mattered. Chuck was a pretty intelligent and smart guy, even though many would doubt it, but the only unintelligent people Chuck would waste his time on were easy women who he could sleep with and then dispose of, so finding Dan was convenient for him because they were both on the same level when it came to intellect.  
Dan had a younger sister Jenny and she was always trying to get in with Serena, who was the Queen B of the school so Dan had told Chuck how happy she was that Chuck and Serena would be brother and sister because it would mean Jenny could have a way of getting in Serena's clique, Chuck had simply dismissed the issue as pathetic.

Then there was Carter Baizen, Serena's ex-boy toy and partner in crime, who happened to hate Chuck Bass dearly. He was just as much of a wild child as Serena was and Chuck could be, only he was worse because his parents let him get away with anything. At least with Chuck his father actually cleaned up after Chuck's messes and punished him, Carter's parents on the other hand had simply given up on their son and let him do as he pleased.  
It was his bad boy persona that had gotten Serena interested and they had been 'together' for a while during the beginning of high school, before Serena decided they should just be friends, she argued it had nothing to do with the fact that Carter was always sleeping with other girls too the whole while.  
Carter was actually a good scapegoat for Chuck, the 'but at least i'm not as bad as Baizen' line had worked a few times when defending himself to his father, but it had gotten old eventually.

He continued to lounge on his sofa, smoking and contemplating how his life had gotten so messed up. It was rare occasions like this where he would do such a thing as reflect. Usually he would just go about his life, pushing away all bad thoughts and ignoring how crap he felt and how awful everyone treated him. He would repress all his bad memories, his experiences from childhood, his treatment by his father and his shaky relationship with Serena and other peers.

Now he had to deal with Serena on a daily basis and actually have to try and get along with her, he didn't mind Lily, she was ok. Lily was the type of parent who would be there for you if you needed her but it would take you having to spell everything out to her in order for her to notice you actually needed her, otherwise she would just do her own thing. Then there was Eric, who was also quite nice, he always made an effort with Chuck but Chuck was just reluctant to get to close to the guy in case he got too attached to his younger step-brother; clearly Chuck had attachment issues (thank you dead mother).

just as he was about to think of a way to deal with Serena the devil herself walked right through the door, stomping in and startling Chuck who dropped his roll to the floor, luckily it wasn't carpet. He quickly stood up and put his foot over the roll up to put it out and to cover it up, not like he needed to, it wasn't as though he was afraid of smoking in front of her.

'Why do you have to be such a loser, don't you think I can smell it?' criticised Serena as she lounged on the door frame after barging in.

"Oh come on, your an ambassador for everything illegal, you probably smoke more than I do," he scoffed angrily, how could she have the nerve to insult him about drugs when she was just as bad, he decided to lift his foot and pick up the butt which he hadn't completely finished smoking.

"Yeah well I only take stuff to have a good time with my friends, I don't mope around on my own smoking up in my bedroom just for the sake of it," she countered, she did do drugs but only with friends and she knew it was irresponsible but she wasn't addicted or anything, it was just a social thing.

"Whatever sis, I'm just winding down, if I remember correctly there was a time where you and I used to smoke together," he drawled whilst approaching her in long strides. He stood within a hairs breadth of her and she noticeably straightened up becoming slightly nervous at having him so close, "you're taking up my personal space," she complained as he smirked at her dangerously.

"My room," he whispered onto her lips, "besides, I know how you'd spread your legs for anyone, maybe even a step-brother?" he breathed just as her knee collided with his crotch.

"Fuck!" cried Chuck as he doubled over in pain.

"You sick pervert! Stay away from me or Bart will hear about this!" she yelled angrily before turning and walking away.

Chuck stood at his door trying to contain the pain, "little slut! I have more dirt on you than you have on me and my father wouldn't care as much as your mother would so you're the one who needs to watch out!" he yelled after her before he heard her bedroom door being slammed behind her.

Chuck turned back into his room and slammed closed the door before punching his fist into it angrily, he could still feel the stinging pain from her kick.

He wasn't afraid of her threat at all, they always got into fights and both knew that they wouldn't actually ruin each other, unless absolutely necessary, but just in case, he decided he would need to find a place to hide his stash of narcotics.

He looked around the room, mentally checking off the most obvious places. He could put it in one of his numerous drawers or closets but it he needed a place no one would think of looking in.

After roaming around his room for a while he noticed an air vent high up on the wall above his bed.

Perfect.

He couldn't find a screwdriver so he had to make do with a pocket knife, which he used to room the corner screw of the small air vent. As the cover came free he got out his stash except for one roll up, which he'd need tonight. He placed his stash into the air vent and pushed it as far back as he could without putting it too far out of reach.

He noticed that there was something blocking the vent as he wasn't able to get his packet in very far so he checked it out. He felt a book like object and decided to remove it.

It was a book, a diary to be exact. He put in his stash of drugs and closed the air vent, securing it in place with the screws and then he plopped down onto the bed with the diary in hand.

He brushed dirt off the cover and opened it to the inside cover.

"This diary belongs to: Blair Cornelia Waldorf" was written on the inside cover in elegant hand writing, he was intrigued, he definitely hadn't heard the name before and being a Bass meant you would know all the inhabitants of the Upper East Side.

He opened up the diary and a folded up piece of paper fell out to the floor, he picked it up and unfolded it.  
It was a handwritten letter dated 19th September 2007, he began to read it.

_Dear Diary (09/19/07),_

_Ok, so this isn't exactly an entry in my diary, hence the reason I've not actually written it my diary, but that's besides the point, it's more of a prologue.  
A prologue to my diary, which i'm sure you'll have great pleasure in reading, good for you.  
I just want whoever to know that the reason you found this diary is because I left it here, duh. I left it because i'm a total coward and have decided to flee the country.  
My reason? How about my best friend is a bitch who had sex with my boyfriend of forever and my father is gay and has moved to France to live with his male model lover and my mother hates me.  
I have nothing and no one left and I'm sick of living in this god forsaken place. I hate everyone around me and I know they don't give a crying shame about me, never have and never will.  
I can safely say I have no family who actually gives a damn about me and I clearly have no friends either, yeah I'm a total loner and I hate it.  
I just feel like my life could be so much better if I was someone else living a different life, anything would be better than being me.  
I guess that's why I'm leaving, going to England to start over, I've already got my place at a high school in England which i'm transferring to and I hope to go to Cambridge University in the future, once I get there it'll be out with the old and in with the new. I'm actually excited about getting away from this once and for all, I can finally escape and be who I want to be.  
No more need for a diary then, at least not this one, I want to leave my past behind me, which is why you have my diary instead of me. Maybe reading it might remind you how wonderful your own life is compared to mine.  
Well that's it I guess, enjoy the read!_

_xoxo  
Blair Cornelia Waldorf_

He wasn't sure what to think of the letter at first. His initial reaction was of understanding, as though he was reading something written by himself. This girl's life sucked just like his, he immediately knew exactly how she felt, he knew the feeling of wanting to escape a life that was so ungratifying and so lonely, where everyone around you disliked you.

He could relate to wanting to leave the country, he had considered it many times before but he new he was only a teenager and it would be difficult. He knew exactly what it was like to live a life where no one cared about you and the people around you always betrayed you and turned a blind eye to you. He could really sympathise with this girl.

He found himself flicking to the first entry in the diary and most of them seemed quite short until the entries became really long the further you went, as though she was afraid of opening up at first. He read the first couple of entries which were just random until he came to something more interesting.

_11/18/2005_

_Worst effin birthday ever (I probably say that every year!) but seriously, this time it was worse than ever. Mother and daddy had the most huge argument ever, of course they had no idea I heard the whole thing._

_I think daddy is seeing someone. That's what it sounded like anyway. I just don't know what to believe. I love daddy and I know he loves me and mother, he has too! He would never go near another woman, not ever, he just wouldn't do that to us, he loves us._

_I told Georgie about it and she just laughed and said everyone does. What the hell is that supposed to mean! Georgina, who is supposed to be my bloody best friend, decided to make me feel worse about the whole thing rather than assure me that everything would be ok. Why can't she just help me with this. We always plot and scheme together and if something was going on with daddy I know that I could catch him out and fix everything, I just need my best friends help but she thinks it's useless because once a cheater always a cheater. My daddy is not a cheat and I have to prove it!_

_But anyway, at least on my birthday they could have pretended that everything was ok. First Nathaniel was late and he said hello to Georgina before me. He had to even be reminded to say happy birthday, sometimes he can just be so dense, but it is rather cute on him. I do love him very much._

_He brought me the perfect present too, a necklace from Tiffany's, he waited right till 12 and made me close my eyes under the star light as he surprised me with it around my neck, how romantic!_

_However that doesn't make up for the hell I had to go through, listening to my parents argue._

_I can't let them break up._

_Anyway, I think that's enough for one night, I would have written this last night on my birthday but you can imagine how distressed I would have been, too distressed to put an entry in my diary! Hopefully next year when I'll be 16, I'll have a better birthday!  
_

_xoxo_

Chuck was almost upset for the girl, if she had been 15 back then it meant she was approximately the same age as him, that made him all the more intrigued. This girl just seemed so on a par with him. He knew exactly what it was like to dread birthdays. He had never really celebrate his birthday his whole life, he would just hide away because he knew no one would remember it, not even his father.

He knew how much girls loved birthdays and how upset she must have been that not even a Tiffany's necklace from her boyfriend had cheered her up. Jewellery almost always made girls happy, but this girl was so different, she seemed so unique. He knew he didn't exactly know her, not at all really, but he just felt a sort of connection to her and he wanted to find out so much more. He looked at the thickness of the diary and noticed he had quite a bit to get through, maybe reading more of it would give him more information about who the girl actually was and where she was right now.

Chuck got excited about the idea that he could learn this girls whole life story and maybe find her one day and get to know her for real, maybe she would connect with him, maybe she would be just like him, maybe she had no other friends and he could reach out to her. There were just so many possibilities and he had never been so excited about anything else as much as this, his whole life. He had found something and he wasn't going to let this go, even if it became his knew obsession, he would find out more about this mysterious girl and he would find the girl too.

**fin.**

**Prologue**

Story takes place around 2009, final year of high school.

(Blair and chuck don't know each other to begin with)

Chuck discovers a diary in the bedroom of his new penthouse suite after moving in with newly married Bart and Lily.

The diary belongs to Blair Waldorf, who used to live on the Upper West Side (which is why Chuck has never never heard of her) but then left her family to start a new life elsewhere (the reason why would be discovered through Chuck reading the diary)...

On the Upper West Side (which will be portrayed in the diary of Blair's mid-teen life ages, around 14-17)  
Nate and Gerogina went to school with Blair and so don't know Chuck or the Van Der Woodsens or the Humphreys.  
Gerogina is Blair's best friend and Nate is her ex-boyfriend. (i.e. the same as the show except Gerogina has taken Serena's place)

On the Upper East Side  
Chuck's only friend is Daniel Humphrey. Whom he only made friends with in his first year of high school.  
Serena is the Queen B and used to have an on-off relationship with Carter Baizen who is the same age as Chuck and the others and attends high school with them.  
Jenny is the Jenny we know, younger sister of Dan and after a place with the Queen.

The UEsiders don't know the UWsiders.  
oh and Vanessa doesn't exist!

The fic then follows Chuck living his own crappy life whilst also reading Blair's diary (with us readers) and learning about her life, he becomes infatuated with her as he sees a real similarity between their lives and finds her intriguing.  
He eventually goes off to find her, by this time they are at college age. He uses what he's learnt from the diary to manipulate her into befriending him, this leads on to a number of twists and turns including, lies, lust, secrets, love and heartbreak....

**A.N.**

**ok I would just love to hear your thoughts....I wont be writing this fic, I just wrote the first chapter to advertise/promote the idea. I've said many times before as some of you will know that I'm not doing multi-chaptered fics so I'm just giving away my ideas. So just go to my profile and read the details on what kind of author I'm looking for, experience is essential! Please review and pm if you're interested in taking this idea or if you know someone who might be.  
**

**Sorry for any mistakes or errors or other mishaps!  
**

**review...**


	2. Author's Note  Desperate Plea

A/N

Sorry to those of you who have read this idea before...I'm just reposting it again because I love it...!

I haven't been on this site for a looooong time because there seemed to be a chuck/blair story drought for a long time since everyone heard about the jack/blair/chuck storyline months ago...people just seemed to switch shows and ships since then...

However I've been reading some fics lately and noticed that their seemed to be renewed interest in the couple again, even some old authors who seemed to have disappeared have returned...

Ok so I really love this idea that I have and I dont think I'm very capable of writing the fic which is why I'm looking for a good author to adopt the story...(pretty please...!)

so pleeeeease review and tell me if you like the idea and PM me if you'd be interested in writing it or if you know someone who might... :D

and DON'T STOP BELIEVING...CHAIR IS ENDGAME! They wouldn't have created such an epic couple to just have them crash and burn (x100) and not get together in the end! ;D

xoxo


End file.
